


Little Red

by Livvy_Nicklaus



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Predator/Prey, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy_Nicklaus/pseuds/Livvy_Nicklaus
Summary: Darcy tries to run from the big bad wolf





	Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 30min challenges from a while ago
> 
> Send me a prompt and if it hits my imagination I'll write it for you
> 
> FB page @LivvyNicklaus and Tumblr livvynicklaus

 

Darcy can barely see in the dark as she stumbles over stones, tree roots and bushes. Normally the dark would be a comfort, to help her hide, but she knows what’s hunting her can still see perfectly. So she doesn't pause, she doesn't take a break, she keeps moving deeper and deeper into the woods.

Darcy's panting, she tries to make herself stop, to be quieter. She knows the ears of the predator are superb and they will hear her from far away. But she can’t stop herself and trying to quiet her breathing makes it even louder. All she can do it continue to run and hope she gains enough distance.

Darcy sprints through the forest, branches whipping at her body, her face, getting caught in her hair. The slaps and scratches don’t worry her, it’s the hunter stalking her that does.  She knows that he will be tasting the air as he follows her, Darcy's scent of sweat and fear that she leaves behind on every surface she touches.

Darcy enters a clearing and is forced to skid on the ground as she comes quickly to a halt, face to face with a steep drop to a dark river, the creature that always moves. She has to change direction. She has to keep moving. Darcy turns around and then she sees him, from a sudden beam of moonlight, the smile of the wolf as he appears at the edge of the forest.

Darcy's heart is beating too fast, filling her head with the sound as she backs up to the cliff. The wolf stalks her, smile still in place, enjoying her fear, enjoying her heart pounding, her breath panting, her hiccups of terror as it approaches.

The wolf growls “tell me little girl, do you taste as good as you look?”

.

.

This is what decided to inspire me halfway through:  
"But Grandmother! What big ears you have," said Little Red Riding Hood as she edged closer to the bed.  
"The better to hear you with, my dear," replied the wolf.  
"But Grandmother! What big eyes you have," said Little Red Riding Hood.  
"The better to see you with, my dear," replied the wolf.  
"But Grandmother! What big teeth you have," said Little Red Riding Hood her voice quivering slightly.  
"The better to eat you with, my dear," roared the wolf and he leapt out of the bed and began to chase the little girl.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always your comments feed the muse :3  
> Thanks for reading! xox
> 
>  
> 
> I now have a FB page @LivvyNicklaus and a Tumblr livvynicklaus if you want to chat about ideas or have story requests!


End file.
